


Grilled Cheese

by Denrhea



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Depression, Future Victor/Yuuri referenced, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21675250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denrhea/pseuds/Denrhea
Summary: Two things happening here...Victor’s life symbolized in a grilled cheese sandwich and a comparison between dog and owner.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Makkachin & Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 20
Kudos: 79





	Grilled Cheese

**Author's Note:**

> So, when I went through my divorce, I realized that my depression could be seen in the state of my grilled cheese sandwiches. Depending on how burnt they were, that's how much my depression had a hold on me. So as I burnt my grilled cheese today (I'm fine, just a little blue...it was just one side), I thought about Victor.

* * *

Victor scowled as his smoke alarm went off. It wouldn’t be so bad if it wasn’t the third time this week. He went and rescued his pan from the stove before the grilled cheese was permanently charred into the surface. He glanced over to see Makka with her front half on the floor covering her face with her paws. “Very funny.”

She lifted a paw and boofed at him before dropping her back half and twitched her tail back and forth, her bottom moving with her. Anyone who said dogs didn’t have personality or a sense of humor had never been around Makkachin.

He peeled off the top layer that was still good and offered the bottom to Makka. She barked, then growled before running off to hide. “Dramatic much?” he called after her. He tossed the burnt remains into the trash and folded over the good side before taking a bite. It would do.

He settled down on the sofa and pulled his laptop into his lap. He should be studying video but instead found himself opening up AO3 to escape into the lives people made up. It may seem odd that it was his life they were making up but at the moment, their version was much more interesting.

Reading through the current r/fiction, he frowned at the morbid trend of late. Closing his laptop, he looked down at Makka. “Do I look ill? I’ve read three stories that have me dying of cancer or some such business. I’m just...in a slump.”

She barked in reply and then crawled into his lap. Victor barely managed to set his laptop to the side. “Okay, okay...time for pets. I’m good with that.”

As the evening wore on, he fell asleep on his sofa, Makka stretched out next to him to keep him warm.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Victor talked animatedly to Makkachin. “You would love him. He’s beautiful and sweet and those eyes...so shy and warm and melty. They are brown like yours, Makka. And...he can dance. I felt like parts of me woke back up in his arms.”

He flipped the grilled cheese and smiled towards the pleasing brown on the side that was now turned up. “I think I could fall for him. He is amazing and I just want to get to know him better. He asked me to be his coach...and I almost said yes.”

He was caught up in the daydream when he smelled the telltale signs of char. He pulled it off and the bottom was only slightly burnt. Victor deemed it still edible and carried it to the table with his glass of water. “I hope he calls me. I gave him my number.”

* * *

Victor sat with the charred remains of a double burnt grilled cheese on his plate. Nationals behind him, he sighed pathetically. “He didn’t call, Makka...and he’s not going to be at Worlds. I...don’t even know what to do. My inspiration...is dead.”

Makkachin moaned, covering her face dramatically with her paws as she commiserated with her owner. Victor held down the plate with the burnt grilled cheese for her. She barked and growled before running off. “Drama queen!” he called after her.

* * *

  
  
  


Victor watched the video of Yuuri skating Stammi Vicino for the fourth time. “Makka, do you want to make a grilled cheese? I’ve got packing to do.”


End file.
